


Turtle Power

by FrozenHearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Confusion, Dopplegangers, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Mentioned Cisco Ramon - Freeform, Mentioned Splinter, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Staring, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team meet Oliver's doppleganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Power

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't really watch Arrow but Stephen Amell plays Casey Jones in thr newest TMNT movie and I just had to write this down

There had been reports throught the city. For some reason, someone other than the Green Arrow and the Flash had taken it upon themselves to fight the baddest of the bad. Barry and Oliver would answer a call, only for the scene to be completely empty, save for the perpetrators stashed away for the police to find and a green.... thing spray-painted on the nearest wall.

It was the same tonight, and Barry sighed as he skidded to a stop. This time there was a call coming in about ninjas, which was surprisingly the weirdest call the CCPD had gotten ever since the Particle Accelerator incident. 

"Hey, Oliver," Barry said in greeting, the Green Arrow hopping down from his perch on a building, "Did you see them this time?"

Oliver was as silent as ever as he leapt gracefully to the ground, "No. But they're surprisingly good at concealing themselves for their size."

"So, what, they're all bodybuilders?" Barry said. 

"That would be too easy," Oliver snorted, "and besides, bodybuilders aren't really known for being light on their feet."

Barry nodded. Of course Oliver would try and be rational about the whole thing. But really, what was there to rationally think about? Oliver dressed up as Robin Hood every night and he himself had super speed. It wasn't really a situation that required logical thinking, in his opinion.

But Barry had seen the symbol before. One night, after he had been running back from an alternative timeline, he had seen it for the briefest moment. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he had informed Joe and Oliver nonetheless. They still hadn't made any connections. 

The ringing of Oliver's phone ripped through the silence that had hung over them, and Oliver answered with a growl, "What, Casey?"

Barry grinned. He didn't think Oliver to be the type to have his phone on him during a routine patrol. Still, he was intrigued as to who this Casey was.

"Listen, I told you to bring her over tomorrow," Oliver said, "What? I'm busy doing- do  _not_ call it superhero-ing because everyone knows that isn't a word!"

Barry raised an eyebrow at Oliver's annoyed expression. The archer gave him an exasperated sigh in return.

"Listen, Casey," Oliver said, "I know you just got back on the force and that's great, but I really don't have time for this right now."

Barry chuckled as Oliver winced, a voice blaring through the receiver end of the phone. The sound was tinny, and it grated on his ears.

"I know, I saw the news report you sent me," Oliver grunted. "Now I really have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Annoying friend?" Barry guessed.

"More like cousin," was Oliver's answer. Barry shrugged. He never pegged Oliver as a family man, if hew as being honest. The two walked along the road, groveling in the awkward silence as they continued their patrol.

"Hey, Barry?" Oliver stopped suddenly, "Want to come to a family reunion tomorrow?"

Barry shrugged, "Sure, I guess?"

Oliver nodded, licking his lips, "Great. Come to the cave at five. And bring a pizza."

\------

The smell of melted cheese was starting to be too much. Barry fidgeted on the doorstep of Oliver's house, almost having dropped the double cheese peoperoni pizza he had purchased as he had gotten the directions and promotly rode his bike uo ti what looked like the Royal Palace in England.

"Holy crap...." Barry said in awe, taking in the front lawn. Green grass rolled for miles, a marbled fountain sitting in the center of the lawn. Pillara supported the elaborate front door.of the house, with a wrought-iron gate wrapping around the front porch. Sports cars and fashion cars and any other car Barry could think of lined the driveway. It looked absolutely perfect.

Except for a large, dumpy garbage truck sitting haphazardly by what Barry knew to be Oliver's Rolls Royce. Barry wrinkled his nose; he could smell the stench of rotten food and wet dog from the steps, shaking his shoulders as he poked the doorbell a few times.

The door swung open on the fourth ring and Barry almost dropped the pizza when met with the faux-annoyed glare of Felicity Smoak.

"You should have seen your face," she lauged, pulling him inside for an awkward hug. Her perfume tickled his nose, and Barry recognized it as the same brand Iris and Caitlin used. He held up the box when they broke apart, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did Oliver ask me to bring a pizza?"

Felicity pursed her lips. Glancing around, she leaned in and whispered, "You see that garbage truck outside?"

"It's kind of hard to miss."

Felicity nodded, "Right, well that truck belongs to his cousin, and I hear hus girlfriend is coming over too. With her kids."

It suddenly clicked. The name Casey. Mentioning her. Felicity shut the door behind him and Barry followed her through the house to what he assumed was a lavishly decorated parlor. Oliver's lavishly decorated parlor, he now knew.

Really, he'd have to come over more often, the place was sweet! The decor was a little pale for his liking (he expected Oliver would have gone for varying shades of green instead of the hues of pearly pinks and pastel grays, but each to his own, Barry guessed), but it was beautiful. Really, it complimented the dangling glass chandelier quite nicely.

"Hey, Barry," Barry jumped as Diggle clapped him on the back, "How was the run over?"

Barry shrugged, "Actually, I took my bike here, but I brought pizza?"

Diggle frowned, "You too? Man, he really needs to get like, a food registry or something. Get one of his butlers to do the shopping for him."

Barry went to answerwhen a loud bang made them turn to see none other than Oliver waltz into the parlor, gesticulating wildly as he spoke on the phone.

"-ere already, and I know Mikey likes his pizza," he was saying, shoving his free hand into the pocket of a navy blue hoodie. "NYPD" was printed in large white blocks on the front, and it may have just been his imagination, but Barry thought his hair looked a bit more blond than usual.

"Oliver, why are you keeping us waiting, man?" Diggle called, and Oliver raised his head, mouth open mid-sentence to look at the three of them in what Barry figured was awe, confusion, or both.

 "Yeah, that was the Diggle guy," he said, "I'll see you when you get here."

Diggle scoffed, "Oliver, what-"

"First off, great to meet you," the look-a-like said, "second, name's Casey Jones. I'm Oliver's cousin."

Oh. That made more sense. They definitely looked similar, but Barry noticed Casey was more lanky where Oliver was muscular. They had the same face, the same blond crew cut. Barry stepped forward, sticking out his hand.

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you," Barry said, wincing at Casey's strong grip, the vigorous handshake. Casey grinned, saying, "Ah, yeah! Oliver told me about you- super speed or whatever, right?"

Barry frowned, "Oh.... yeah, I guess he told you about that-"

Casey shrugged, "No worries man, my girlfriend has four kids, they're awesome."

Right. That didn't exactly equate to having super speed. But Barry kept his mouth shut.

"I'm guessing Mikey is the one who likes pizza?" Felicity chimed in with a laugh. Casey grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you'll meet the four of them soon, April is bringing them with her."

"Perfect," Oliver's voice startles them as he appeared in the parlor, "now I can finally meet this April that you're so fond of."

The other three watched as the doubles hugged it out, and Barry.chuckled at Diggle and Felicity's confused expression.

"This is weird, man," was all Diggle said with a shake of his head.

\------

 April was a beautiful woman. She stood tall despite her shorter stature, shoulders thrown back and her chin held high. Her yellow leather jacket was vibrant paired with her jeans and she just exuded confidence.

Oliver was surprised that Casey of all people had gotten so lucky, as he watched the two of them at dinner, giggling at her kids as they teased each other and caused a general ruckus.

Actually, "kids" wasn't even the right term for the hooligans April had dragged along with her. They were turtles.

Freaking mutant turtles. Not cute little toddlers with sticky fingers and skinned knees. These were massive mutated turtles that banged and barged ans belched their ways through dinner.

"Dude," Oliver found himself saying as he watched the turtle in the orange mask gobbling down his fifth pizza, "You said April had kids."

April pulled a string of cheese from a slicw of pepperoni, "Yeah. These are my kids."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised too, but they are awesome, really."

Diggle pointed at the one in the red mask, currently yelling at his brother to "Take a chill pill or I'll smash your face in, Mikey!" to which Mikey would reply, "Sounds like somebody missed their morning beauty routine!"

"The red one-" Diggle started.

April shook her head, "That's Raphael."

"- said he'd punch me into next week if I tried anything."

April groaned, glaring at Raphael, "Raphael! What did we discuss about threatening people?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "What? The guy was staring, they always do!"

"I told tou guys we should never have gone to the surface-" the one in blue muttered. The one in purple- Oliver remembered April introducing him as Donatello or something- didn't say anything, instead glancing down to fiddle with a contraption wrapped round his wrist.

Diggle frowned, choosing to stay quiet. Smaet, considering none of them knew how strong any of these turtles were. Or April if she felt it necessary to throw a punch. 

"Listen, maybe it waa too soon to bring you guys," Casey sais quietly, eyeing Oliver with wary. April frowned.

"But they were so excited-" April said.

Oliver glanced at Felicity. She hadn't said anything the entire time, too shocked at the turtles appearance to actually say anything or eat her dinner.

Now he could see why Raphael was mad.

\------ 

Dinner ended abruptly, and Oliver found himself alone with April, watching on the sidelines as the turtles all played a game of basketball against Felicity, Casey and Diggle. It was amusing, watching the others struggle to get past the intricate jujitsu moves the turtles to make a basket.

"I'm sorry for Raphael," April said suddenly, clapping as Leonardo dunked the ball, "at dinner. That was uncalled for."

Oliver shrugged, "They're teenagers. Acting out is what they do."

April laughed, brushing her reddish brown hair away from her face, "They got that after living with Splinter. The rat wouldn't let them go up to the surface from the sewers."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing he was not a nice man."

April shook her head, "Oh no. He was a rat. Like, an actual rat that mutated to behave like a person."

Oliver balked, but didn't say anything.

He sent them home with the leftover pizza that night, wondering how his life had gotten so weird.


End file.
